


The Next Princess

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story I have been briefly thinking about for a few days now. Basically I thought, What if Disney made their first Princess whom was born in the wrong body? This is just a quick start and I wanna know what people think!





	1. Chapter 1

A woman in her early 20’s was sat at her dressing table looking in the mirror. She was wearing a long blue dress, black high heels with a red flower in her hair. Her hair was long and black as she smiled at herself, putting on her pink lipstick. She heard a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” She smiled.  
She saw her brother open the door. He was a skinny, handsome male wearing a posh outfit similar to Hans from Frozen. He entered, his face plain.  
“Prince Edward...” He began.  
“It’s Princess... Please.” She replied immediately after.  
He rolled his eyes.  
“... Princess.” He replied with a harsh tone. “It’s time for the coronation of our older sister.”  
“Are you still mad at me?” She questioned, looking at him.  
“You’re the 1st one in a long line of royals to do this. It’s unnatural.” The Prince explained. “Edward... Come on...”  
“That’s not my name.” She replied kindly. “I’ve told you this multiple times. My name is now Natsuki.”  
“What does that even mean?” He sighed.  
She just smiled, grabbing a brush from the dressing table to sort out her long thick hair.  
“A few things.” Natsuki smiled. “A better name than Peter.”  
Peter just sighed.  
“Just... Get ready. The new Queen Ellen shall not wait for you.” He continued.  
She stood up, spinning around.  
“Do you like my dress Peter?” She smiled.  
“You look ridiculous.” He replied.  
“... Do you still hate what I have become?” Natsuki asked.  
“You’re going to be the laughing stock of the kingdom.” Peter explained.  
“Nonsense.” Natsuki said. “People will like me.”  
“You can’t be a Princess.” Peter said. “You’re a...”  
“I can be whoever I want.” Natsuki interrupted. “Anyone can be who they feel comfortable with. And I will show the kingdom that.”  
Peter was silent.  
“I’ll show the kingdom... Hope.” Natsuki winked. “I’ll help teach them that it is okay for them to be whoever they want to be.”  
“Within reason?” Peter questioned.  
“Of course!” She giggled. “And if you aren’t going to accept me for who I am... Then you’re not very nice at all!”  
“This is crazy.” Peter replied back. “You were born...”  
“I don’t want to talk about this. I am Princess Natsuki now.” She interrupted. “Our sister is waiting.”  
She walked out of the room, straight pass Peter. He just sighed, looking back at her.  
“Edward...” He spoke softly. "What am I going to do with you...?"


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of a story from ages ago! What if Disney made their first Princess whom was born in the wrong body? This one is based on some things on my mind that has been worrying me and all that. It's hard to explain.

A transgender woman in her early 20’s was sat at her desk looking in the mirror. She was wearing a long blue dress, black high heels with a red flower in her hair. Her hair was long and black as she smiled, writing a letter.  
‘Dearest my beloved Prince...’ She wrote. ‘This is Natsuki. Why oh why must you be so far away? I know we’re both so shy among other things but it really is too bad that you aren’t ready to meet. And to be honest... I’m not either. I know you love me no matter what but... I’ve been twisting the truth... Only a bit. I’m not in the right body at the moment. I’ve been stuck in this body since I was born and I’m not ready to be with you in this body yet. I need to love myself first before meeting you in person. I’m really sorry and I hope... I hope we can still talk. I love you oh so much and always will. I’m not sure how long it’ll be, but I need to love myself first, even if it does happen... After the process is complete. I know it might be hard to say it’ll take years, but we will wait and see. I love you oh so much and I can’t wait to hear back from you. You make me so, so happy and I hope you don’t hate me. Best wishes, your Princess: Natsuki.’  
She sealed the letter in a golden envelope, sticking a stamp on it before giving it a kiss. On the envelope was the name: Nathan.  
“Prince Edward?” A man said.  
Natsuki turned, seeing her brother: Peter at the door. He was a skinny, handsome male wearing a posh outfit similar to Hans from Frozen.  
“As I said before, it’s Princess Natsuki!” She snapped.  
Peter sighed. “You’re writing another letter to that strange man? You know once he knows...”  
“He loves me...” Natsuki said softly. “I wish some people were open minded because you sure aren’t.”  
“I’m just saying the truth.” Peter explained. “You’re a man. And a Prince can’t just become a Princess.”  
Natsuki looked down, her eyes teary.  
“You’re a horrible brother!” Natsuki cried, running out.  
She ran out towards the highest balcony in the castle, crying loudly.  
“Why... Why is it that no one loves me...?” She sobbed, resting her head against the protective fence around it.  
She looked up at the twinkling stars in the night sky.  
“Some... Someday, my Prince will come. A Prince who understands me... Who wants to be with someone like me.” She told herself.  
One star glowed the brightest, making Natsuki smile. It was then that she knew that was her wishing star. She closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do...


End file.
